


He's a Real Boy?

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Persona 5 - Future Arc [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Morgana had at some point long since given up hope in becoming human. Moving to instead grow content with living as best he can. Never realizing what would come to him suddenly one random winter evening.Future Arc story. Centered around Morgana and Haru.





	1. Unexpected Change

It was a rather quiet winter evening as two individuals entered their home. A certain fluffy haired brunette stretching as she was followed by her eternal houseguest; a bit tired from the day they had just finished up. "That was so much fun! Wouldn't you agree Mona-chan?"  
  
"It was alright. Still can't believe Bonehead beat me at cards..." Morgana mumbled while looking up at the woman he had been staying with for some time, Haru Okumura. Clearly a little bothered by his previous loss. The latter of the two smiling softly as she knelt down and gently stroked the cat's back, making him purr.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything you know. Now, I believe it's time for a shower. Would you like to start up the movie while I'm gone Mona-chan?" Haru asked in her usual peppy tone as she began to move about. Morgana nodding to the brunette as a signal to go on ahead. Haru thanking him before moving to do so. Thus leaving Morgana with some time to himself as Haru went to freshen up for the night.   
  
With his task set Morgana huffed before making his way to the living room couch. Hopping on and hitting the remote so he could prep themselves for a movie night. Taking a moment to remember how their day went before arriving home.  
  
It had been another normal day at the cafe when Ren called Haru up. Suddenly asking if she and Morgana would be able to come over for a get-together. Ren apparently helped pass a motion in the Diet Building that would help schools out tremendously and the Amamiya-Niijima family wished to celebrate.  
  
At first Haru was hesitant as she knew Ren and Makoto had Kana to think about. Granted she wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her favorite niece (she considered herself the girl's aunt even if they weren't blood-related) but knew the infant probably took up too much of the couple's time. A baby demanded a lot of work after all.  
  
To her surprise, it was Makoto who came onto the phone a moment later and suggested that Haru and Morgana come over. The latter looking quite shocked to hear their Queen of all people pushing for a get together on such a night. Normally she'd state there was work in the morning for everyone. Morgana joking that Ren rubbed off on her a bit more than they thought.  
  
With no reason to reject it any longer, the duo of Haru and Morgana agreed to come. Makoto offered after all, so who were they to refuse? Haru quick to close up the cafe early as business was slow that day anyway. The result being the duo showing up to the Amamiya-Niijima household filled with their fellow Phantom Thieves. The others quick to greet and chat as they caught up with one another.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with joy and laughter as they talked and played games. Morgana taking note that Ann was eating a bit more than usual, but knew better than to comment on that. Maybe it had something to do with a future movie shoot or something? He wasn't sure. Though Makoto looked at her warily multiple times through the night.  
  
Yusuke and Futaba also seemed different. He wasn't sure what it was but the air around those two just seemed a bit... strange. He'd have to ask Futaba about what was going on later as she huffed a bit upon Yusuke going into full art mode. Once again trying to get Kana to stay perfectly still. That was greeted with failure.  
  
One of the moments that stood out to Mona the most was the game of poker started up by Ren. In which Ryuji actually managed to beat Morgana, much to the latter's surprise. The feline looking at his paws in shame at being defeated by Ryuji of all people. The others all just chuckling at the sight.   
  
The highlight of the night, however, was when little Kana seemed to get jealous of people taking her parent's attention. At one point while the infant sat on the table she suddenly joined in. By which she tried to copy what the adults were doing; Haru mentioning just how smart the little one was. Everyone agreeing that watching the infant try and grab onto Makoto's cards was just adorable. Especially when she accidentally knocked down Makoto's hand and won that round.  
  
After a rather pleasant gathering, everyone rose to take their leave for the night. Haru stating it was one of the most fun nights they had experienced in a while. Morgana quick to agree as he bid his farewells to the others. Hearing Makoto ask Ann to call her later for some reason. For the time being though Morgana was ready to relax at home after another fun day.  
  
While setting up the movie Moranga found himself thinking about the woman who let him stay in her home. Haru. Unable to deny how much he adored his fluffy haired fellow Phantom Thief. The woman always so kind and understanding towards him; even during times in which she scolded him. She was a constant source of comfort for the feline each and every day. Her kindness only made him wish he could do more for her... but being a cat in the real world had many restrictions. Even for one as intelligent as him. He could only hope to one day pay back all the kindnesses she'd shown to him over the years.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Haru finishing her shower; approaching him in her usual pajamas before taking a seat next to the cat. The duo settling in for a movie as they normally did. This one about a dashing rogue who moved to save his beloved. Morgana not wanting to admit how he wished he could be like that...  
  
It wasn't too long after the movie ended that the duo decided to head to bed. Both entering Haru's room and laying on the bed per their usual ritual. The feline quick to take his usual spot next to Haru's head as the brunette wished him a good night. Morgana doing the same before the two fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Neither aware of what was to come the next morning.

* * *

 _"Where... am I...?" Morgana found himself questioning while looking around. The black-furred Phantom Thief finding himself standing within a field of velvet blue colored flowers. No longer in his simple animal form, but instead the one he had when entering the Metaverse. Mona._  
  
_A soft breeze had been blowing through the area as Morgana looked about; wondering where exactly he could be. The last thing he remembered was laying down next to Haru and closing his eyes. Did that mean this a dream or-?_  
  
_"It has been quite some time my friend." Morgana's fur stood on ends as he jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Turning swiftly in a defensive position before noting who it was. A young woman with platinum blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. Sporting a velvet blue dress that matched the flowers. Someone Morgana knew quite well._  
  
_"Lavenza?" Morgana questioned in earnest surprise. Of all the people he expected to see in his dream, Lavenza was rather low on his list. He hadn't seen her in quite some time after all. So why was she suddenly here...? "A-am I in the Velvet Room?"_  
  
_"It is good to see you again young Morgana. And no, this is not the Velvet Room. Simply a space between that I created." Lavenza explained while approaching the feline before kneeling down to him. "Please forgive my lack of contact with you as of late; my Master and siblings have needed my assistance in several important matters."_  
  
_"It's fine. I know how busy Master and the others can be. I also need to thank you for helping to save Joker and Queen." Morgana stated before bowing to the blonde. Referring to the incident of Kana's birth. "Thank you for helping my friends."_  
  
_A minuscule smile graced her lips before she continued. "You needn't thank me, my friend. However, I must ask. How have you faired in the world of man over this decade plus?"_  
  
_Morgana took a moment to think over Lavenza's question. He was the physical embodiment of mankind's hope- created by Igor right before Yaldaboath took over the Velvet Room. He wasn't human at the end of his journey against the God who tried to dominate mankind. It still brought him some sadness that he had yet to find his means of turning human, but..._  
  
_"It's been great. Surrounded by people I love and who love me back. Even if we argue sometimes, it's still the greatest thing to be a part of their lives." Morgana stated with absolute honesty. They were his light after all. "But..."_  
  
_"Hm?"_  
  
_"I'm... okay. Truth be told though it's a little rough at times; being a cat in the human world. There's only so much I can accomplish in such a body. I want to do more but that's just how it is I suppose. And knowing that only a few people will ever understand me is... a little unnerving. But it's fine. I get to be with everyone so... It's..." Morgana trailed off for a moment as his fears began to emerge once more. Fears he never shared with the others._  
  
_He was afraid of being left alone. The Phantom Thieves were his family, but they were also the only ones who could understand him. The only ones he could truly bond with. What happens when he has no one left who can do so? Will he return to the Velvet Room? Will he simply cease to be? What... What was his future...? His body began to tremble in honest fear at the idea of the images of everyone in his mind vanishing. Fearing they would one day fade away and himself along with them._  
  
_He wanted to be able to do so much more. To hold his friend's daughter in his arms. To be able to do the things a human could. To give Haru an actual hug instead of the cat equivalent. He wanted to do it all... but he was just a cat in their world. And he feared that was all he'd ever be._  
  
_Lavenza could tell that Morgana was not in the best of shape in that regard. She knew he was trying to remain strong due to what he was. To look weak in front of a fellow Velvet Room member would simply injure his pride and highlight his shame. The young woman reaching out her hand and gently placing it atop her friend's head- Morgana tensing up a little at the contact._  
  
_"W-what are-"_  
  
_"You needn't hide it, my friend. You fear solitude correct? To lose all you care about and be left completely alone." Lavenza stated clearly. Reading the creature like an open book. Morgana biting his lower lip before turning away._  
  
_"R-ridiculous! The great Morgana fears nothing! I-I simply-"_  
  
_"Your fear is understood my dear friend," Lavenza interrupted him. Leaving Morgana a bit forlorn as he frowned. Nothing wanting to show weakness in front of her. "It is true that one such as yourself would have trouble within the human world. A feline is only treated with such regard compared to man after all. It can be viewed as cruel for you to have such a form after all was done."_  
  
_Morgana took a moment to grit his teeth before shaking his head. "No. No, it's not cruel. Master gave me life, one that I cherish every day._ Yeah _it's rough, but that's how life is. We all have to make compromises to live after all." Morgana said with a cocky smile. Doing his best to stop the shaking and instead show off his strength. His will to live._  
  
_Lavenza in response chuckled softly "You have grown my dear friend. It is good to see. However... There is something I must tell you." She stated which left Morgana looking at her a bit confused. "Your fears. You needn't fret over such feelings any longer," Lavenza stated as her smile grew warmer than before._  
  
_"Huh...?"_  
  
_"You see, I am here for a reason. One that is long overdue." The blonde stated before using her free hand to hold up her Compendium. The book opening with a powerful gust of wind._  
  
_"...What do you mean...?"_  
  
_"I'm here to give you what you deserve. Your reward for guiding the Trickster to save mankind."_  
  
_Morgana's eyes grew wide as Lavenza's own began to glow; a powerful light forming in her hand that sent a strange sensation through the Phantom Thief. At the same time, the Compendium glowed with the same light; the Magician Arcana appearing on the open page._  
  
_Morgana all the while was unable to make a sound as he was engulfed in a powerful light. Hearing a familiar voice one more time before everything went white._

_"Live freely Morgana. For your life is your own."_

* * *

  
Something felt off. That much Haru could tell as she began to rouse from her slumber. Her eyes rather blurry due to the restful night of sleep she managed to get; letting out a soft yawn while nuzzling against the warmth in front of her. She always did enjoy sleeping next to Morgana's little feline body as it provided her a little bit of extra heat in those cold winter days.

Though this morning something was... different. She didn't feel the fuzzy warmth of Morgana's fur. Instead, she felt something else. It was somewhat smooth to the touch. It was also bigger than the cat's body should be. That just didn't seem right. Was she hugging a pillow? No... Pillows didn't feel like this. So what was she...?

Haru took a moment to rub her eyes a bit before forcing herself to sit up. Looking down as the covers moved around a bit, allowing her a good view of what was in her bed. What she saw was, simply put, shocking.

For where her friend should have laid was instead a young man. Clearly around her age with a thin physique and messy black hair. Haru's eyes widening in horror at what she was seeing... quickly realizing this strange man was also nude... Thus she did the first thing that came to mind.

She shoved him out of her bed while screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Haru cried out as she pushed the strange male with full force off her bed. The man letting out a shocked cry before slamming onto the floor. Jolting him awake suddenly before he unconsciously sat up.

The brunette's mind raced with so many questions upon the man awakening. Who was this stranger? How did he get into her house? Why was he naked?! And... where was Morgana...? That last question made Haru's thoughts snap into a familiar mindset. Morgana would never have allowed some stranger into her bedroom without noticing or putting up a fight. Meaning this person must have done something to him. Which was beyond unforgivable... Her attention on both the man as he spoke and a certain item in her room... 

"OW! Haru what the hell are... you... h-huh...?" The male asked before stopping at his own voice. It was... different. Why was his voice different? And... why did it seem like stuff around him was smaller than usual. Hell sitting up shouldn't have made the bed seem as small as it appeared in that moment. Taking a second to realize he was sitting up before looking at his hand... left agape at the sight of... well, hands. 

His voice was practically numb while checking over himself. Pale skin, slim physique, hands, and feet... also taking note he was nude and blushed. That was a first... Just what in the world was going on...? He was about to verbalize his confusion... before letting out a yelp as the tip of an ax was soon held a mere inch from his neck. 

"I don't know who you are or how you got into my home. But if you do not tell me where Mona-chan is in the next three seconds, you will be leaving without a head." Haru threatened with her "Emergency Ax" in hand. The brunette's eyes shifting into a familiar look. Noir was out in the open. Her mind solely on figuring out what happened to her beloved friend. Also trying her best to not looking anywhere else aside from the stranger's face due to his nudity. 

Haru wasting no time in starting her count.

"One."

"H-hold up a second Haru! D-don't you-"

"Two." 

"W-wait! P-put the emergency ax down! I'm-"

"Thre-"

"NOIR WAIT!"

Haru paused at the man's sudden use of her Phantom Thief name. Blinking in earnest surprise as she looked at him. "H-how do you know that name...?" She had to ask- wondering how it was possible for anyone aside from their group to know her codename. 

The young male meanwhile just gulped as Haru moved the ax away from his throat. Suddenly realizing that her having an emergency ax in the room in case of people breaking in was WAY scarier on the receiving end. It was a good thing he knew not to screw with Haru, else he could end up without a head. 

"I um... well... Y-you're not gonna believe this cause I kinda don't myself but... Haru, it's me." The young male stated- clearly as confused as she was. The latter blinking a few times before looking at the stranger's face closely. It was semi-similar to Ren's in shape but less mature looking. His hair was fluffy but not as wild as Ren's; strangely the hair had two distinct shapes similar to cat ears. But what made Haru halt entirely was his eyes.

Those bright blue eyes she knew from anywhere. The ones she'd at times have staring contests against when bored at the cafe. Haru left in a state of shock even as she voiced the only thing that came to mind. 

"...M-Mona-chan...?"

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A human Morgana story huh? Yeah... I dunno. The idea just hit me and felt it was time to write this one out.
> 
> After all, I made mention of it in the past in Haru's story, so now it's time to show where it began. Hopefully, you guys enjoy and stay tuned for chapter 2 in the future. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments below. And what do YOU think might happen next?
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a good day.


	2. Aftermath

It wasn't a common occurrence for an emergency Phantom Thief meeting to be called these days. Thus everyone was a bit perplexed as to why Haru would call such a gathering without warning. Nonetheless, the group found themselves soon within Haru's home early in the morning. Ren and Makoto the last to arrive while the latter carried a sleeping Kana.  Their instincts telling them something must be wrong and, in turn, rushed over.  
  
Now the six sitting there were just confused. Haru having asked them to stay put as she went to "grab the emergency" and ran off towards one of the rooms. The group unsure what this was all about but chose to wait for Haru to show them. Not without some complaints about the current time frame.   
  
"It's too early..." Futaba grumbled as she leaned against Yusuke. Clearly barely even awake as the tallest among them simply kept looking over his schedule. Apparently, he had to speak to some curator or something later on and was mostly distracted. Futaba being rather flaky on the details when explaining what was up with Yusuke to Ren earlier.   
  
At the same time as Futaba was whining, the others were all trying to get comfortable themselves. Ryuji and Ann sitting on one of Haru's couches with the latter looking a bit sick. Ryuji asking her if she needed anything but she said she'd be fine as soon as Haru served the tea she promised.   
  
Makoto meanwhile was simply trying to keep Kana asleep. Having brought her due to their regular sitter running late. Though Hana promised to pick up Kana at the station later on; Ren unable to take Kana into work with him that day due to some issues with a fellow member at the Diet Building. For the time being, however, Ren was more focused on why Haru called them over. The way she sounded on the phone was rather strange after all...  
  
It was a few minutes later that Haru finally returned. Still dressed in more casual clothing and looking a little flustered. "Please forgive me for disrupting your busy schedules everyone," Haru stated with a nervous chuckle. Makoto looking to her friend with a raised brow before responding.  
  
"It's quite alright Haru. But are you okay? It's not often that one of us calls for an emergency meeting after all." The brunette stated to which Haru frowned a little. Able to tell that Haru didn't enjoy disrupting everyone's morning like this. Though it was clear that it was for something important.  
  
It took a moment but soon Haru managed to continue speaking. "I'm quite alright. However... Well, it's kind of hard to believe. Honestly, it is rather strange..."  
  
Haru's hesitation even managed to garner Yusuke's attention. "Strange? How so?" Yusuke asked with a raised brow much like Makoto's. Everyone's attention fully on Haru before Futaba took note of something missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Mona? Is that lazy cat sleeping again...?" Futaba asked in wondering where their feline friend was. Haru stiffening for a moment before the brunette let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Perhaps it is better to just show you. Please wait one more moment." With that Haru made her way back to one of the bedrooms. Leaving the others confused once more.  
  
Soon enough though she returned but not alone. The others all looking on as she stepped out with a young man a little younger than her. Sporting a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. The male quite slim in shape with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. A few of the others taking note that the man's hair was shaped kinda strangely even with it being messy. Almost looking as though they formed a pair of cat ears atop his head.  
  
Haru and the stranger stood there nervously; clearly unsure how to explain what was going on here... Ryuji reacting to the sight in his usual manner.  
  
"The emergency was a one night stand?"   
  
The comment had been so out of the blue that it made everyone jolt a little. Futaba unable to hold back her laughter at such a thing while Makoto and Ann looked at Ryuji flabbergasted.  
  
"RYUJI!" Ann cried out at her husband's words. Both Haru and the mystery male turning deep shades of red at those words- not expecting something like that to be said. Haru especially as she began to fluster about a bit. Makoto frowning as she instinctively covered the sleeping Kana's ears while Ren sighed. Yusuke meanwhile was examining the new person with a raised brow.   
  
_'Those eyes... They're unmistakable...'_ Yusuke thought as he recognized the stranger's eyes pretty quickly. He did examine them from time to time for some of his ideas. Ren and Makoto having both noticing the same thing as their artistic friend upon further looks at the stranger. But it was impossible right...? Those eyes couldn't be...  
  
"What? Not that uncommon. Though usually, the guy leaves when done right?" Futaba added through her chuckles. Which only worsened the duo's faces before them.  
  
"U-um R-Ryuji-kun, F-Futaba-chan that's not it! I-" Haru began to stutter as her face grew hotter. The idea of a one night stand of all things... Her thoughts interrupted by the stranger.  
  
"Seriously Bonehead?! THAT'S where your brain goes with this?! Can't you for ONCE not be a vulgar dolt?! Why do you have to ruin my grand reveal?!" The male yelled which made Ryuji feel a familiar twinge of anger swell up. Jumping to his feet as she waved a fist towards the enigma instinctively.  
  
"Can it cat! And stop calling me Bonehead! ...Wait. Hold on." Ryuji stopped cold as the others all blinked in honest surprise. Several jaws dropped as they focused on the male and saw a few familiar features. Specifically the eyes. Everything clicking in an instant.   
  
"MONA?!" Futaba, Ann, and Ryuji all cried out. The call so loud that it startled the sleeping Kana as she began to whimper. Though Makoto was in a similar state of shock as her friends, the mother was quick to try and quell her upset daughter.   
  
Morgana meanwhile could only huff in annoyance. "Honestly... Here I was going to make you all guess, but nope. You just HAD to make a dumb comment..." He muttered to which Haru lightly tapped him on the head. Something she had been doing for some time now whenever Ryuji and he would argue.  
  
"Mona-chan, this is not helping," Haru stated with a frown as the blush began to fade from her cheeks. Her words solidifying what the others now knew. This random guy was ACTUALLY Morgana. Ann being the first to speak up after their initial shock.  
  
"W-wait! Hold on a minute! How is this possible?!" She had to ask the question on everyone's minds. Ren looking strangely calm while the others were all trying to garner their shock... aside from Yusuke. He was more passionately thinking about how a cat turning into a human was truly fascinating! Already envisioning a piece inspired by such a thing... to which Futaba pulled on his cheek to get his attention back to the present while speaking as well.  
  
"You were a cat LAST NIGHT! How the heck are you suddenly just human?!"  
  
"Everyone. Please calm down." Makoto suddenly said through all the screaming. Her voice always one that caused the group to go silent. Now more than ever with the look of rage beginning to form on her face due to their screaming upsetting Kana. Everyone so shocked by Morgana's reveal that they had for a moment forgotten they had a baby in the room.  
  
Once the group managed to quell themselves a little, it was Ren's turn to speak. The leader of their group standing tall as he turned to Morgana and Haru. "This is... rather sudden. But would you mind telling us what happened?" He asked of the duo who were quick to nod... not without blushing as well. Thus they retold the tale of their morning.

* * *

  _Several hours earlier_

  
_"...M-Mona-chan...?" Haru questioned with pure confusion on her face. Unsure how to even respond to such a notion before shaking her head. "D-don't you try and trick me! Now where is-"_  
  
_"Wait! I-I can prove it!" Morgana stated while still quite fearful of the ax near his throat. One false move and he might end up headless after all. Haru glaring at the stranger but it was clear she was conflicting with herself._  
  
_Morgana was hopeful this would prove himself. He promised to never repeat what he was about to say, but it might have been the only way to convince her right away. Thus he said something that he swore to keep in confidence. A secret that Haru hid away about herself that Morgana learned some time ago. The former cat swearing to never tell a soul._  
  
_To say him repeating this secret was effective would have been an understatement. Haru's face erupting into a deep shade of red at this "stranger" knowing such a thing. Her Noir side lessening quite a bit as she moved the ax away from Morgana's neck._  
  
_"N-no way... M-Mona-chan...? Y-you're really...?" Haru asked with clear shock on her face. Morgana quick to nod and sigh in relief at his friend placing the ax down before turning back to him. Though she was still a bit flustered._  
  
_Morgana took that moment to stand up and nod- suddenly noticing he was taller than Haru. The fact alone made him want to cheer in joy and brag... but Haru's increasingly blushing face only reminded him of something._  
  
_He was still naked._  
  
_A new sense of embarrassment hit him full force as he tried to cover himself. Haru having to turn away entirely to prevent herself from looking. Cursing her own perversion even though it was entirely accidental._  
  
_"I-I will call someone t-to pick you up some clothing," Haru stated as she moved to grab her cell phone. Morgana taking that moment to run to grab one of the towels Haru kept in her room and wrapped it around himself._  
  
_Once a few phone calls were made the brunette turned back to the now human Morgana with so many questions. Focusing solely on his face to hopefully fight down the blush. "How is this even possible? W-when did you gain a human body?"_  
  
_"Um... last night I guess?" Morgana replied in more of a question than an answer. Clearly not really sure himself how this was possible. He remembered going to sleep as a cat after all. To wake up human was just insane. That was when he remembered... The dream from the night prior. "Wait... Was this the reward she meant...?"_  
  
_"Mona-chan?"_  
  
_"O-oh! Um... I might have an idea how this happened but... we should get everyone together first. It'd be wise to consult the others on this after all." Morgana reasoned to which Haru agreed. Resulting in them calling for an emergency meeting._

* * *

  
"And now we're here," Haru stated as they recounted the events from earlier. Ren and Makoto processing everything they were told while Ryuji and Ann were super surprised. Yusuke analyzing things as he normally did. And Futaba-  
  
"So how big is his di-"  
  
"Futaba!" Makoto cried out; interrupting the red head's words immediately. Knowing all too well where she was going with that to which Futaba shrugged. Not paying any mind to how heavily both Haru and Morgana blushed at such a question.  
  
"What? I'm curious! Not like she didn't get an eyefu-"  
  
"OKAY. Futaba you are done talking." Makoto stated with a glare. Annoyed at her friends saying these things in front of her infant daughter; Ren facepalming at it all. "Morgana, you believe to have some idea as to why you woke up as a human correct?"   
  
At her question, Morgana nodded. Still trying to recover somewhat from Ryuji and Futaba's comments as he spoke. "Well, kinda. I remember going to sleep still a cat and having a dream."   
  
From there Morgana explained the details of said dream. How he was his Phantom Thief self within it and spoke to Lavenza. Mentioning every single detail that he could. When he finished, however, he took note of something strange.  
  
Ren and Makoto looked... unsurprised. The couple actually going "oh" at their friend finishing his explanation. At that, the others all turned to them confused. Ren being the one to continue.  
  
"That... makes sense."  
  
"It does...?" Ann asked to which Ren nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She told us that she had some unfinished business to take care of." Ren stated in referring to Lavenza. "Looks like that was you Mona."  
  
Morgana blinked. Had Lavenza mentioned something about this to Ren? And why didn't he know about the visit? Earnestly surprised until Ren decided to stand up and approach him. The two semi-similar in height with Ren being just a little taller. Taking note that the former cat looked a bit like himself, but with a rounder face and blue eyes. Hair was also a little less messy than his own.  
  
"Guess Yusuke was right. You did end up somewhat like me." Ren said to which Futaba let out a loud "HA!" towards Ryuji.  
  
"Told you he wouldn't be ugly. Now pay up Sakamoto!" The red head called to which Ryuji grumbled in annoyance. Ann and Makoto not mentioning that Morgana did come out a bit more handsome than they expected. Still, Ren's focus was on other things.   
  
"Well, guess we got some work to do." Ren stated before turning to the others. "Ann, you're in charge of helping him get some clothes. Ryuji, you're in charge of getting need him into shape. He's basically a twig. For the time being we'll need to focus on going about our days as normal." Ren stated rather suddenly. Surprising his friends a little before he turned back to Morgana and Haru. "Haru, call me after work today. We'll need to begin the paperwork for Morgana here."

  
"Paperwork?" Haru asked as both herself and Morgana looked quite confused. Makoto already well aware of what Ren was going for as she stood up and approached her husband. The man nodding to his fluffy haired companion.  
  
"Yup. Since Morgana is human now, we're gonna need to take some steps. Don't worry, we got plenty of time. Morgana, you behave yourself while we get everything settled. Everyone, let's call it a meeting for now. I will text you all the details of our plans later on." Ren said so quickly that it left the others a bit surprised.   
  
"W-wait! Hold on a minute!" Morgana interrupted. "Why are you guys so calm about this? I'm HUMAN! Shouldn't we be going wild or freaking out!? Come on! I've been waiting for this for years!"  
  
The others simply blinked at him before they all began to chuckle. Ren placing a hand on his friend's shoulder for the first time before saying, "We're going to celebrate Mona. Later. But right now we've got things to take care of. Can't exactly drop everything just like that," He said while snapping his fingers. "But don't worry, we'll be sure to throw you a huge celebration. Later." Ren stated with a Joker-like smirk. Well aware that Morgana wanted nothing more than for people to shower him with congrats and joy. That would have to wait for the time being.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Patience Mona-chan."  
  
"...Fine... But I want sushi at my party..."  
  
"Deal."

* * *

  
A short time later had Morgana stepping out of his first ever shower as a human. Still amazed at how different it was compared to the times he did so as a cat. Though those were more baths than showers. The former cat standing in the clothes from earlier as he kept scrubbing his hair dry with a towel. Still wondering how the hell his hair kept popping back up with those weird cat ear shapes.   
  
He couldn't deny his slight disappointment at how the reveal went. He had hoped everyone would shower him with congrats and praise for finally achieving his goal. But... Ren did have a point. While the group DID give congrats and such as they left, they still had their own jobs to do. Couldn't simply drop everything and go out to celebrate. It also gave them time to plan a huge party in the meantime. As well as getting him some actual proper clothing.  
  
After these thoughts, his attention was drawn away from himself and towards Haru as he entered the living room. Able to tell the brunette was already at work trying to make some preparations for him. After all, being human meant a few changes needed to happen. Including their sleeping arrangements...  
  
"Ah! Mona-chan! I was just about to call to see if we can get a new mattress for the guest room! Though... It'll be your room full out from now on I suppose." Haru said with the brightest of smiles as usual. That same smile that Morgana adored.  
  
Truth be told, Morgana cared for Haru so much. She had given him a new home when Ren and Makoto started living together. As much as Morgana loved living with Ren, he didn't want to be a total third wheel. That and it would have been awkward walking in on them...  
  
All that aside, Haru had been the one to suggest he lived with her. Morgana more than aware of how lonely she could be, seeing as she had no relatives to stay with and no significant other. Thus he agreed without question. Now though he found himself feeling so much more.  
  
He didn't know if he'd call it love, but he knew that he cared for Haru more than anyone else. He wanted to keep her safe and happy at all times. And now that he was human... maybe he'd have a better shot at doing that than ever before. "Hey, Haru... Do you remember that thing I said a while back? Y'know, about if I became human one day?"  
  
Haru raised a brow at the question. Clearly trying to remember, as Morgana had said quite a few things regarding such a possibility. After a moment Haru shook her head as a sign of saying, "I don't remember." Morgana feeling his chest tighten a little at what he was about to say.  
  
"W-well... I said if I became human one day that... I'd wanna take you out to a nice dinner. To celebrate." Morgana managed to say even through his nerves. A bit of sweat forming on his brow at what he just said. Haru rather silent as she gazed at the newly formed human before finally saying one simple statement.  
  
"But Mona-chan, you don't have any money."  
  
Morgana felt a bead of sweat form on his brow once more as he chuckled nervously at that. Mostly because she was right. He had been depending on her all this time. With him being human now, it'd mean he needed to step up. "W-well yeah. But when I DO have some money, will you let me take you out to dinner?" He asked hopefully. Haru blinking a few times before nodding.  
  
"Sure Mona-chan. I'd be honored." She replied with that same adorable smile. Morgana rubbing the back of his neck at how casual she was about accepting it. Did she know his intentions or...? It didn't really matter. She agreed so he'd take it.  
  
"Great! But first... Haru?"  
  
"Yes Mona-chan?"  
  
"Can I have a job?"  
  
Haru couldn't help but giggle at his request. "Sure Mona-chan~"  
  
With that Morgana couldn't help but smile. Well aware that things were only going to get more interesting and intense as things went forward. But now his future had opened up to so many possibilities. And he was ready for whatever the future held.

* * *

  **Several Years Later**

"Mona! Mona wake up!"   
  
Morgana couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance as he felt a tug against his shirt as he simply wanted to nap his afternoon away. Though the constant pull of his clothing did not stop. The black haired man shifting on the couch so he could face the source of said pulling. Little Touko.  
  
"What is it Touko...?" The sleepy man asked before yawning. Looking lazily at Haru's adopted daughter as she stood there frowning. The six-year-old quick to point towards the front door.  
  
"Mr. Peanutbutter need to go for a walk. An' Mama said you'd take me and Touya out." The brunette stated, referring to Haru's corgi and Touko's brother. Morgana for a moment trying to ponder those words over, only to remember he DID promise to take the kids out. At least... he did so while extremely sleepy that morning when Haru asked him to do so.  
  
"Can't it wait? I'm still-"   
  
"But Mona... You promised..." Touko interrupted with a deeper frown. Those big green eyes shimmering with sorrow as Mona couldn't help but frown as well. He HATED seeing her sad after all. Thus he forced himself to sit up and ruffle the girl's hair.  
  
"Alright alright. Let me get ready and we'll head out. And if you don't tell your mom, we'll stop for some before dinner ice cream~" Morgana said with a smile. Touko's mood seeming to lift instantly as she bounced and cheered before hugging the man.  
  
"Thank you Papa Mona!" She shouted before running off. Leaving Morgana sitting there stunned at those words. Papa? Was that just a slip of the tongue? Even so... it filled Morgana with a strange surge of joy. Even if Haru and he weren't technically a couple, he was still happy to help raise her kids. It was the least he could do after all.  
  
He couldn't lie when saying he never expected any of this. Hell, when Haru approached him saying she was going to adopt, it kinda threw him for a loop. He had been a bit distant during that time due to trying to find himself but still... to think this would occur while doing so was wild. But he was happy nonetheless. Haru, Touya, and Touko. Three that he would protect with everything he had. That was his promise to both himself and his family.  
  
With that in mind, he forced himself to stand up and stretch. Smiling at how good his life was. Stable job. Loving family. No more hairballs. He was right in the end.  
  
Being human was pretty great.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus this random quick piece comes to an end.
> 
> I didn't wanna make this story way too long so decided to cut some corners. If I'm being honest, I'm kinda disappointed with how I did with this one. Though knowing me I'd likely scrap it out of anger. So instead I'm putting it up. 
> 
> Thanks for those taking the time to read this sudden story. And if you're confused by the last section, it is a direct tie to Haru's story "Haru's Big Decision." Go check that out if you haven't yet~
> 
> Thanks again guys. Please let me know what you think below, and have a good day.


End file.
